


Resident Evil 3: Fraldarius

by Ren_Maisley



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fights, Friendship/Love, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Gen, Injury, Late at Night, Mentioned Caspar von Bergliez, Mentioned Glenn Fraldarius, Mentioned Leonie Pinelli, Mentioned Mercedes von Martritz, Mentioned Rhea (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Minor Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Minor Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Swords, Weapons, ive never written combat before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: When Felix loses track of time while training, he hears a bump in the night and investigates. What he finds isn't a Demonic Beast, but Nemesis from Resident Evil 3! It's time for a fight, one-on-one! Will Felix be able to protect his friends?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Leonie Pinelli, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 4





	Resident Evil 3: Fraldarius

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Twitter user @fyreemblem 's thread about Felix fighting Nemesis  
> this is the first time I've written combat so please don't hate me  
> I've never played Resident Evil 3 so I don't know how accurate I was with Nemesis  
> also HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNETTE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH
> 
> \--May 9th, 2020

Dusk had long since fallen before Felix finally wiped the sweat from his brow and sheathed his sword for the night. He had been training so intently that he lost track of time, _again_. Felix vaguely remembered his final companion, a blue-haired male, nursing a swollen fist as he rushed out of the training grounds. _Was it Caspar?_ That name came up often in the foolish shouting fits he claimed increased his effectiveness in combat. Felix had learned to tune the boy out for the most part; the only sounds that interested him were the swish of his blade and the clang of metal against metal, his beating heart filling in the silences riddled few and far between.

But now that his sword had stilled and his heart and mind had calmed, Felix realized that a certain sound had not ceased. He began investigating his surroundings, his movements slow and deft, like he was stalking an enemy, but this enemy was yet unseen. The torches lit for those training by night had run themselves out, the dummies and blunt weapons only outlined in the pale moon’s shine. As the darkness hid away any movement that may have been visible in a more harsh light, Felix would have to rely solely on his ears to find the source of the disturbance. 

This was hardly the first time Felix’s sense of sight had been rendered a little more than useless; when the monastery staff had tasked Leonie and Felix with hunting for game to use in the kitchens, they sometimes had to travel quite a ways out to find anything. Leonie often joked that Felix’s scowl repelled their potential kills, and while Felix scoffed at her gibes, he privately thought that while Leonie’s remarks about his standoffish nature might have a little merit, a hunting partner like Jeritza, the low and menacing fencing instructor, might _actually_ scare off the wildlife with his demeanor. Forget Felix-- _he_ was the resident evil at Garreg Mach.

The long treks needed to meet their quota would keep the pair out longer than usual, sometimes past nightfall. It was then that Felix swiftly found out that his orange-haired partner wasn’t one to waste daylight _or_ moonlight, especially when it came to hunting; she tread carefully and soundlessly, never speaking, keeping her ears focused on picking up the sounds of her prey. And when Leonie wasn’t teasing Felix, she taught him to depend on his sense of sound when the light was less than ideal. While Felix always had an affinity for bows, he rarely used them before the monastery, on account of his emulation of his late brother-- who used swords like the knight he was. Now that Glenn was… gone, and he had the chance to get a more broad selection of training at the Officer’s Academy, Felix’s skills with the bow had increased exponentially thanks to the instruction of Leonie and a few others in his own house.

But Felix didn’t have a bow now-- he only had the steel sword that was strapped to his belt. _That’s all I need_ , Felix thought; if he encountered an intruder, a few slashes from his sword would surely end the fight. He crept along the walls of the arena, listening for sounds tucked away in the corners. When he reached the wall opposite the doors, Felix stopped dead in his tracks-- he put his ear against the cold stone wall and listened with all of his might. Yes, the sound was definitely coming from the other side of the wall. _But this wall rests on a cliff…_ Felix tried to make sense of the sound in his mind; It was periodic and sounded like rubble running down the wall all at once. _Like a small landslide._ Felix remembered trying to climb up the side of a half-collapsed hill during one of the missions with the Professor. _Rubble…. climbing…. Was someone_ climbing _up_ _the other side of the wall?_ Felix reached that conclusion just as he heard the groaning above him.

“Demonic Beast,” Felix muttered as he backed away and watched a large figure reach its arms over the top of the wall and lift itself upward, revealing its large and monstrous head. Felix had moved very little, but he had already broken into another sweat. The monastery rarely got attacked by Demonic Beasts, and never in the night, as there was no human activity to draw its attention. But Felix had taken on these monsters before, one time all on his own. And while his one-on-one match ended with multiple wounds healed in the field by Mercedes and a week of bed rest ordered by Manuela, he had succeeded in taking it down, much to his classmates’ relief in his safety and exasperation in his independence.

_Wait,_ Felix thought, _something’s wrong._ This Beast was not like the ones he fought before; it didn’t have an arched back or long tail. This one was… _humanoid._ It was tall, much taller than any human Felix had ever met. An overcoat hung from its hulking frame, split open in some areas from the sheer bulk of the creature’s muscles. As Felix’s eyes made their way up to the monster’s face, he shivered when he registered a distinct lack of hair and facial features, with the exception of a fearsome mouth. It was like a human and beast merged into whatever stood before Felix. There was no question about it-- this was Felix’s target.

_And it looks to be a formidable one,_ Felix thought with a grimace. The swordsman unsheathed his sword and moved into his preferred position, waiting for the Beast to make its first move. Felix was ready, keeping his breathing as regular as he could, going over the techniques that the Professor, Glenn, and his damn old man had drilled into him since he could walk. But then the creature did the one thing that could’ve caught Felix off-guard.

“S.T.A.R.S,” the creature groaned unmistakably; it began to move towards its prey. The hand that held Felix’s sword went slack; Demonic Beasts were _not_ supposed to talk. Felix dodged the creature’s charge at the very last second; he got up quickly and gave himself a moment to collect himself. It didn’t matter if this Beast could recite the entirety of _Loog and the Maiden of Wind,_ Felix needed to take him down. His eyes flicked up to the sky-- the stars were certainly out tonight. Hopefully they were aligned in his favor.

As Felix backed away, he narrowed down his options. He thought about making a run for it and alerting the knights. Maybe it would leave him alone and head toward its real objective? But Felix had all of the creature’s attention, evident by the way it walked toward him, looking to finish what it’s first tackle would have ended.

“Yeah, I bet you’d just pursue me.” Felix breathed. He probably shouldn’t run; the student dorms were right outside the training grounds. Felix thought of Sylvain, probably drooling on his pillow from dreaming about the girls of the monastery. They had promised to die together, but Felix was prepared to break his promise. Felix thought of Ingrid, in deep sleep due to her relentless training (and eating). She was probably dreaming about Glenn, her betrothed, and what could have been, had he lived. But Felix wasn’t going to let Ingrid follow Glenn to wherever he was waiting, at least not yet. And Felix thought of the boar, no doubt sleeping fitfully, murmuring the words Felix could not decipher through the wall separating their rooms. Felix wouldn’t let Dimitri die until he found out what tortured him in the night and helped him through it. Even the boar prince deserved a restful sleep, a break from the suffering his sins caused him. The thought of Felix’s friends, defenseless against this bastard before him, resolved Felix into confining the fight to the training grounds. He would stay, and he would win.

Felix ran toward the Pursuer in a burst of speed, keeping his body low and his sword gripped in both hands at his right hip. When the Pursuer reached for his neck, Felix sidestepped left and swung his blade upwards. He felt the blade slice through cleanly but he didn’t stop there. He dashed to the right once he was just past the Pursuer, spinning around and slicing through the back of its left knee. Felix hopped backward and surveyed the damage he just inflicted.

The Pursuer was kneeling, keeping its weight off of the leg Felix just injured. It seemed to be staring at its stump of a right arm. Perhaps Felix had overestimated this fight.

Felix smirked. “Finished already? I was hoping for more of a challenge.” He raised his blade for the killing strike, but then lowered it just as quickly.

The monster’s stump was contorting slowly. It was doing just what Felix feared: regrowing. As the Pursuer stood, the back of its knee surely already healed, fingers sprouted from the end of its arm, clenching and unclenching, testing its reflexes. If this thing had regenerative properties, this fight was going to get a hell of a lot harder.

Felix took a deep breath as he entered a stance once more; he was going to have to damage it faster than it healed. When the Pursuer finally unclenched its fist for good, it stared at its palm for a moment and then aimed it at Felix. The swordsman got the hint a second too late; when the tentacle burst from the Pursuer’s arm, it immediately shot toward Felix’s right ankle. Felix felt himself get pulled by his leg across the ground at a high speed toward the Beast, his ankle constricted tightly and painfully. Even though Felix hit his head on the ground when he fell, he had the good sense to hold onto his sword. Because Felix knew only steel could break this monster’s grip.

But steel had its limits; when Felix threw himself upright and slashed through the tentacle, the blade’s cut was not as clean as the first one. It sliced just enough to loosen the grip, from which Felix kicked himself out of. As he scrambled back, restoring the distance between him and the Pursuer, he examined his sword. It had just gone through a full day of training with only a few breaks to clean and sharpen it; along with the two cuts through whatever tough material this bastard was made of, the sword wouldn’t hold out for much longer.

“Damn it.” Why couldn’t he have brought more swords with him this morning? He often has more than one sword on missions, why wouldn’t he condition himself to bring more swords? _Think Felix, is this nearly-broken sword the only thing in your arsenal?_ Felix flicked his eyes down to where the tentacle wrapped around his ankle. It stung badly but thankfully wasn’t broken. He had just trained his eyes back on the advancing creature when he realized what he felt strapped to his opposite ankle.

_I’m such a fool!_ Felix thought. He always had a dagger strapped to his left ankle under his clothes. _But what’s one tiny dagger going to do?_ Felix rolled out of the way of another one of the Pursuer’s charges when he thought of a plan. It was risky, but he didn’t have a lot of options. Felix was beginning to notice the ringing in his head from his fall earlier-- the scraps and bruises from being dragged didn’t feel nice either. He was tiring, much faster than he anticipated. He’d have to be quick and strike faster than any of his attacks before. He retrieved his dagger from his leg as his foe turned to face him once more. This time, Felix went on the offensive: he threw his dagger as hard as he could and got into a spell-casting position. Miraculously, the dagger lodged itself deep into the Pursuer’s chest.

Felix thought back to his reason magic lessons with Annette and tried to remember what she had taught him: stance wide, hands spread open, and a bit of a _push_ gesture. It came to him in an instant, all thanks to the “study songs” that Annette sang to him in her light, sweet voice, all for the purpose of easier memorization. The tiny ginger-haired girl, who held him captive with her songs that kept him up half the night, was also sleeping just beyond the doors to Felix’s right, probably dreaming about her absentee father and how she would get his attention next. He poured the image of his friends’ sleeping faces into his next Thoron spell, and in the few seconds it took the Pursuer to remove the knife from his chest, Felix cast his magic.

The Mortal Savant didn’t check to see if his spell did enough damage as he rushed in to slash his enemy as many times as possible; he only hoped it paralyzed the creature long enough to inflict some major damage. Felix lept, and slashed one, two, three times before the Pursuer’s fist crashed into his left arm. Felix barely registered the small “snap” in his arm before he went flying through the air and through the doors leading out into the open monastery.

Felix landed hard on the stone ground, rolling a few times and then coming to a stop. The dust disturbed by his landing stung Felix’s eyes, so he closed them shut. He couldn’t feel his sword in his hand.

“Where’s my weapon? Damn it! Can’t see… anything.” Felix groaned, casting his arm out blindly. He already knew that his three cuts weren’t enough to kill the bastard, and it was obviously no longer paralyzed from his Thoron. Which means he had failed. Failed to die like Glenn, protecting his friends like a true knight. This time, instead of praise, Felix’s father will regret his son’s death, with phrases like “such a shame”, and “what a waste”. The thought of that made Felix grit his teeth, not from pain, but from anger. There was no way he was going to be remembered like that! But there was no fight left in him. For the first time, Felix thought about accepting his fate as a disappointment to his father, and his kingdom. His only regret would be never hearing his name come from his friends’ mouths ever again. He tried to remember what it sounded like.

“Felix!”

Felix’s eyes flew open and darted from left to right; ignoring the pain from the remaining dust, his eyes strained to find the owner of the voice he just heard.

“D-Dimitri?”

He finally found the blue he was looking for, and when he was lifted, the arms were strong but careful. When Felix was set down beside a certain angelic healer, he tried to reach for his savior’s hand, but he couldn’t quite make it.

In between the light produced from soft hands shining onto his broken body, and the darkness found in spells of half-consciousness, Felix’s swimming eyes tried to observe the rest of the battle against his would-be killer. He could make out lances being used to keep the enemy back as arrows, fire, and lightning rained down upon it. Felix caught a glimpse of a figure wielding a sword made from bone and knew that the Professor had joined the battle. When she flicked her wrist and transformed the blade into that akin to a whip, the flash of light that accompanied the transformation was too much for Felix’s dazed mind; he fell beneath the depths of consciousness and knew only dark.

\-- -- --

When Felix finally clawed his way back above the dark sea of oblivion, he was met with the faces of the three he wanted to see most. Sylvain grinned down at Felix, his brown eyes crinkled at the sides; it was rare to see him smiling so earnestly at someone who wasn’t a girl. Ingrid was scowling, a familiar sight to Felix until he saw how her green eyes were shining like emeralds. He could only hope that those unspilled tears were the extent of Ingrid’s worry. And then his savior Dimitri, though Felix loathed to accept it now, stared at him, his blue eyes filled with concern. Felix couldn’t stomach meeting the boar’s gaze any longer (why did he want to see him huddled around his sickbed again?), so he turned his attention to Sylvain and spoke the question he was half-afraid to ask. “No one’s dead?”

Sylvain leaned back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head. “No one’s as worse off as you, buddy, though I’ll be sure to tell Professor Byleth that your first thoughts were of her once she’s done sleeping off her grazed shoulder.”

Felix’s sigh turned into a yelp when Ingrid slugged him in the arm (right arm thankfully, his left one was still sore). Her worry had become rage as she crossed her arms and glared at him. “Curse you, Felix. Why didn’t you run? How could you think you could take on that Beast alone?” Her words were still shaky; Felix must have really scared her.

“Never mind that, how did you all know what was happening? You couldn’t have heard the fight from inside the dorms.”

Sylvain put his hand on Ingrid’s head and spoke, “You’re right, but Caspar was walking back from the infirmary for his injured hand when he heard loud noises coming from the training grounds.” 

_I_ knew _that was his name!_ Felix thought, pleased with himself.

Ingrid smacked Sylvain’s hand away and continued the story. “And, well, you know Caspar, he can’t be quiet to save his life, so when he pounded on the Professor’s door and shouted that something might be wrong, well, a _lot_ of the other students woke up too.”

Sylvain was the one to cross his arms now. “While Edelgard led the excavation of the students through the Marketplace gate and Claude went to alert the rest of the knights, the Blue Lions stayed to fend off that son of a bitch.”

It was Felix’s turn to get angry. “I _thought_ it was you all who engaged that bastard. What were you thinking? Why didn’t you evacuate and leave it to the Professor and the knights?”

Sylvain leaned over to ruffle Felix’s hair, much to his dismay. “Because we didn’t want to leave our _lone wolf_ all alone,” Sylvain’s face hardened for a moment. “And I’ve got a promise to keep, you know.”

Felix didn’t have a response to that. As Sylvain kept the solemn look on his face and Ingrid wiped at her eyes furiously, Dimitri finally spoke up. His voice was low and quiet. “Felix, I know that you’ve always been reluctant to receive help for things you think you can handle alone, especially from me.” He took a breath and continued. “But I think last night gave you a lot to think about regarding what your capabilities are, and how far your comrades will go for you. Had we and your fellow Blue Lions not shown up, I fear the worst may have happened— and that is not an easy thing for me to admit. But can you admit that to yourself?”

Felix set his jaw and avoided Dimitri’s eyes. He had heard this all before, but for once the boar had a point; Felix would have most definitely been killed if his classmates hadn’t shown up when they did. Felix finally turned to face the prince.

“Fine. I only have so much gratitude to give, so the next time I face a strong opponent, it can be a team effort. That way my life won’t need to be saved.” Felix saw Dimitri’s face soften, so he quickly added, “I can’t have that again. Especially by the likes of you.”

Dimitri chuckled at Felix’s jab, and once you got His Highness laughing, it was hard for him to take you seriously again, so Felix changed the subject.

“Have any of you ever seen a Demonic Beast like that before? It was very human-like.”

“No, it’s a complete mystery to the church,” Ingrid said, folding her leg on top of the other. “Once it was clear the Professor wasn’t going to let it get through without a fight, it fled. But what was its objective? Felix, do you remember any clues as to what it wanted?”

Felix thought back to his fight, recollecting his intense shock at the fact that the Beast could talk.

“The creature said a word, ‘S.T.A.R.S’ I think. I don’t know any other Demonic Beast that can speak, do you?”

His friends shook their heads. “The Professor said something similar, about an ability to talk.” Ingrid rubbed her chin, her eyes far away. “Do you think that the word it spoke was a code word for the Archbishop?”

“The church must suspect that,” Dimitri nodded. “I’ve heard that they sent out a search party for the Beast early this morning. After all, the Archbishop’s safety is of the utmost importance.”

Sylvain let out an exaggerated gasp. “Your Highness! How could you say that around Felix? Now he knows that he won’t be in the group hunting down his nemesis!”

Felix hadn’t realized, but once Sylvain mentioned it, he noticed that his fists were clenched. He _was_ angry about being left behind. Felix held off that monstrosity longer than anyone else-- he had the right to go after it. He would have his allies’ strength this time around, so things would definitely turn out differently. He would win against his target, his prey, his--

“Nemesis, huh?” Felix grinned. “That sounds about right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated! Hope this wasn't too dumb or cringey


End file.
